


Art Piece

by Charloxing



Category: Art Piece
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charloxing/pseuds/Charloxing
Summary: 猎奇重口味记录，只是一个梦，不会有后续。谨点！！！！！！





	Art Piece

高材生第一次在学校见到BT就觉得他不顺眼，其实BT长得还算清秀，头发很黑，碎碎的刘海搭在额头上衬得他的皮色更加苍白， 但在这每人都拥有不同“天赋”的学校里BT却对他们的存在毫不在乎，眼神冷淡，就想一具尸体一样冰冷对周遭的事物不感任何兴趣，这让从小就受万千瞩目的高材生对他更加不顺眼了。  
高材生自小被父母发现有创作科技的天赋后就一直被严格栽培锻炼，成为一个十全十美的人，不管是在天赋上还是体格上都务必做到最好。高材生天生高傲，不仅仅是因为他完美达到了父母的要求，更多的是来自身边的人的眼神，他们赞美他的才能羡慕他英俊外表，可谓是一个群体的中心，所以，他真的看不惯BT的态度。  
BT的卧室在他对面，按正常情况来讲这种距离应该要互相建交，但BT从未主动向他搭过话。这种吊者胃口不被放在眼里的滋味令高材生作呕，但久而久之，这种不顺眼的目光就莫名其妙的成了一种吸引，高材生的视线渐渐移不开BT了。  
BT因为高冷的性格和清秀外表逐渐成了班上的红人，虽然高材生感觉自己在看着一个行尸走肉的人但不得不说BT真的是个对他胃口的美男子。

高材生不知什么时候开始做梦梦到BT了，他裸着身体慢慢像自己靠近，动作亲密眼神眷恋，每次还没等到后续高材生就突然惊醒了，同样醒着的还有自己哪里。  
从那以后高材生满脑子都是BT的裸体和一些乱七八糟的黄色废料，虽然两人关系没有过去这么僵硬，见到面后会稍稍点头，但总归不能称作是朋友。  
高材生决定做件他一直都很想做的事：做一个监视器去偷窥BT。  
偷窥十分顺利，毕竟高材生天赋极高，制作出来的东西都是超高科技玩意，从未被发现过，他经常拿着监视器一边自慰一边看对面房间里变态的生活日常，这样的日子维持了很久。

 

这天高材生还是老样子打开监视器，但今天BT的房间一直都黑乎乎的，看不清东西，高材生出于好奇打开了窃听器，没听到说话的声音，但却能听到一个很有节奏的声音。  
“咔——，咔——，咔——”  
听不出是什么声音……但听上去有点毛骨悚然……高材生把音量调大了些，集中注意力的听了很久，然后恍然大悟！  
这是剁肉块的声音……  
高材生一下将监视器和窃听器扯开，瞪大着眼睛，难以置信现在所发生的事。  
“咚—咚—咚”，突然有人在敲高材生的房门。  
“咚—咚—咚”，第二下……  
“咚—咚—咚”，第三下……  
“你看够了吗？”门外一个清幽冰冷的声音说道。  
是BT，他是怎么发现的？高材生对自己的天赋一向信心十足，这个监视器他做得极其微小怎么可能会被发现？  
他意识到自己看到了不该看的东西，一个会要他命的东西，也突然反应过来自己没有锁门的习惯，那他和变态只有一个门把手的距离。  
高材生动了个年头，如果现在就把变态敲晕然后逃跑是不是就能逃过这个问题，他是杀人犯自己是自我保护，这样一来就没有任何麻烦会落在他身上。高材生咬了下唇，抄起床旁边的棒球棒，他伸手打开门然后抬起球棒向变态挥去，BT 像预料到即将发生的事一般向后退了一步，躲掉了这一击球棒。  
“我还以为你挺喜欢我。”  
“别他妈自作多情了！”  
“是吗，那真是太可惜了，毕竟我也有点喜欢你了。”  
“你这个变态！你刚刚！你在干什么？！”  
“肢解一个女生而已。”  
BT回答得干脆，像是不把这一切看做是回事一样，这让高材生更加愤怒更加害怕了，他拽紧了手里的球棒：“你怎么直到我在看你？”  
“我耳朵比较灵敏，虽然你的监视器声音很小，但我还是听到了。”  
“那你……现在来找我做什么？！”  
“我说过，我也有点喜欢你，所以想来问问你，要不要加入我。”  
“谁他妈会做这种事！疯子！”  
BT失望的叹了口气：“那真是太遗憾了……”，他从背后掏出了一把匕首，还没等高材生再次挥击棒球棒，就上前狠狠在肚子上踢上一脚，这一脚直接把高材生踹得吐出酸水。没想到这个看似柔弱的男生力气居然这么大。  
匕首的锋利度超出高材生的想象，一刀又一刀的在往他的手臂和大腿上割着，每一刀力道都极重但又不至致命，BT只是在玩弄他，是被肢解的女生的下一个玩物。  
匕首力道越来越重，高材生变得无力反驳疯狂逃窜，然而还是不能摆脱死亡的命运。匕首将他的手脚削成一块一块的，散落在幽静的走廊上，高材生大声喊救命，但没有回应，他撑着快要消失的意识突然反应到一个严肃的问题：BT的天赋到底是什么？  
——————————————————

 

高材生突然睁开了双眼，发现自己躺在一个白茫茫的房间里，白亮的灯闪得他皱了皱眉头，他感到很奇怪，自己不是死了吗，怎么还……难道自己在做梦？  
他动了动身体然后呼吸突然骤停，他的手和脚都没有了…这不是梦。  
一股前所未有的恐惧淹没他全身。  
“醒了？”  
BT的声音像高材生靠近，是一如既往的清幽又带温淡的声音，他俯视的望着躺在白色床铺上一脸绝望的高材生，表情还是那般冰冷。  
“你……你想把我怎么样…”  
“你不用紧张，现在没人打扰我们了。”BT摸了摸他的脸，然后提来了一个小冰柜，接着自言自语：“你知道吗，在你第一次对我露出那种看不起的眼神时，我就想这么做了，但人真的是很有趣的生物，你越这么看着我，我对你就越来越有感觉，然后我就不想这么做了，所以后来我发现你也对我有兴趣时我是真的有些高兴。你知道你在监视我的时候我在做什么吗？”  
BT低头舔了舔高材生发抖的唇：“我躲在被子里，一边想着你偷窥我时自慰的样子一边自慰着我自己。”  
高材生颤着喉咙：“疯子……”  
BT离开了他的唇，转身打开冰柜：“你不想知道那个女生是谁吗？她是C班一个一直跟踪你的女生，天赋是隐藏自己的气息。她很着迷你，一直纠缠着你不放，但遗憾的是你不是属于她的东西。”  
“所以你就把她杀了？”  
BT嗤笑了一下：“杀了？我可没有。我将她的灵魂剥离了肉体，将她的天赋推到最完美的地步，做到极致，这不是每位老师对我们要求的吗？当然，我帮了她这么一大个忙，自然会要点礼物作为回馈。”，BT从冰柜里拿出了女孩留给他的“礼物”，那是一个完好无损的女性生殖器官。  
高材生被吓出了眼泪，害怕的问：“你要做什么？！你不要过来！！”  
BT将匕首抵在高材生的性器上，轻轻刮着，高材生被吓硬了，性器高翘着，那股胆颤又羞燥的心情搅得高材生整个人混沌又崩溃。  
BT用匕首拍了拍他的性器：“你硬了？这样会让我很不好办的，硬着是不好做交换的。”，BT放下匕首，用他修长冰凉的手撸动着这根又硬又在发抖的性器。  
“你这里真的很大，只可惜……我没有机会试试了。”  
“你……放过我……放过我！求你！”  
“我没想到你居然想杀我，这让我很伤心。你会死的，但不是现在。对了，我还没跟你介绍一下我的天赋，我是特殊情况有两个天赋，第一个是空间隔绝，第二个，则是让人临死前保持清醒和五感。”  
草他妈的这是什么变态天赋？！  
高材生在心里骂着，被BT这么一说才渐渐感受到来自双腿和双手的巨大疼痛，撕心裂肺的叫了出来。  
“你可以再大声一点，毕竟没有人会听见的。还有，你快射了呢。”BT撸动的速度不快，还有些温柔，但那股冰凉的触感却无法言喻的难受，高材生觉得面前的这个人是真的来自地狱的死神。  
硬起的性器渐渐射出了白色浊液，这个过程一点都不好受，高材生真不知自己改庆幸还是该害怕，他对接下来要发生的事一无所知恐惧不已。  
BT没有给他缓冲的时间，拿起匕首冰冷的说道：“这会有点疼，你忍忍。”，接着一刀划在小腹上，向下劈去，高材生疼得扯着喉咙大声尖叫：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！救命啊！啊！！你放过我！！求求你！！不要！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
鲜血溅在BT的脸上，表情毫无波澜像是对现在做的事没丝毫所谓也完全没任何兴趣一样，他听着高材生撕心裂肺的哭叫声，停下了正在切割他身体的匕首，抬头说道：“是不是我说点好听的会让你舒服一点？宝贝，亲爱的，不疼，你忍一忍。听话。”，然后低头继续切割着。  
不知道BT从哪学来的外科技术，单凭一把匕首就轻车熟路的切下高材生的性器，转之剖开他的肚子一路往上直至胸腔，露出了所有的内脏器官。  
高材生的喉咙已经被喊破到发不出任何声音，他在心里骂这个变态，骂他疯子，哭着问自己怎么还活着，怎么还没死，到底什么时候自己才会死！！！  
BT正专心的布置着他的杰作，将剥离的女性生殖器官放在了高材生的大腿中间，代替了阴茎，连着他的内脏一起摆弄着，然后露出了一个释然且满足的笑容。  
他俯身看着高材生扭曲的脸，觉得这世上没有什么比“它”更加美丽了，果然，高材生真的是个完美的素材，就算他不在喜欢自己却依旧能让自己做出完美的艺术品，多么完美的一个存在。  
BT顺着嘴角流出来的唾液一路舔到高材生的下唇轻轻啾了一口，说道：“你看，你现在，才是最好看的。”  
高材生双眼已经没了神，恍惚迷茫的睁着眼，痛吗，当然痛，但他已经痛到不知道更痛的感觉是什么了，这个刚刚成型的艺术品突然的失去了灵魂变成了一副空壳，这让BT一下露出了遗憾的眼神。  
他将匕首插入高材生的额头穿透了盖骨：“再见了。”，然后猛的把匕首往下拉扯，将高材生的脸撕扯成了两半。就算是天赋，脑死亡这种事也是他无法超越的，被劈成两半的脑子直接干脆的将高材生送到死亡的世界。  
BT冷漠的看着眼前一切事物，肉块，劈成两半的男人，一地的血泊，和那个他今晚创作的一时感到十分满意的“艺术品”。  
他用衣服擦了擦沾满血的匕首，然后将周遭的一切搁在原地，离开了。


End file.
